Nobody Scares Us: Under reconstruction
by CherryKyun
Summary: Four girls are connected by their powers. But, what happens when Twilight Town is endangered by unknown creatures. AxelxOC RikuxOC DemyxxOC ZexionxOC  This may take time updating, so, please, bear with me. :/ Rating may vary
1. 4our girls

Nobody Scares Us

She stared at him. The rain fell. In this sight, the old manision behind them looked like it was an oversized doll house. He was on the ground, still, and completely lifeless. She took a few steps towards him, but was stoped. "You can't save him," a deep, unknown voice told her. Her face was covered in fear. She didn't know whether to believe the voice or keep going.

"Although," the voice continued, "you _could've _saved him. You could've even saved this whole town."

"The town," she whispered. The night was almost pitch black. The moonlight from between the rain clouds were barely shown. "No!" She screamed, running to the boys lifeless body! "C'mon!" She yelled. "Let this be a joke! Even if it's not funny, I'll forgive you! Just, wake up!" Her tears merged with the rain pouring on her face. "Please..." her voice trailed off.

_Wake up..._

She held onto hid body, holding it close to hers.

_Wake up..._

"Why?" She whispered.

_I said..."wake...UP!"_

She woke up to a pillow on her face. She laid there still and silent. "I swear," a voice came from the person beyond the pillow. "It's been everyday since we came to this town."

"And the pillow to the face is suppose to make it better," he voice muffled through the pillow. Her long black hair was scattered on the bed.

"Well, yelling and shaking sure doesn't work!"

"Forecast?"

"Partly cloudly." She pulled the pillow away. "Y'sure you're okay, Tara?" The girl asked out of concern for her friend. Her long, brown hair was already in braids, and her black skirt and white short sleeved shirt were already on. Mascara was pulling back the lashed around her brown eyes.

"I'm fine, Lexus!" Tara said sheepisly. She sat up, moving her raven locks from her eyes. These dreams happened often for her. It was part of a power she was born. Most of the time, they happened in her dreams, but, other times, they happened randomly.

_3 years ago_

The day Tara realized her "gift" was a life changing one. She was playing with a few of her friends, when, suddenly, she was home, watching her parents be murdered by a mysterious person in black. The twelve-year-old girl ran home to see the man, doing just as she had seen just minutes before.

The mysterious man turned to the frightened child. "Tara," he said. She stiffened. How did her know her name? "You should leave now. It's no longer safe here!"

"Damn straight!" she cried. "You frickin' killed my parents!"

"That's not the point!" He yelled. "This town is in danger. Stay away from it. Leave it!"

"How do I know that you're not just saying that so that I don't tell anyone?"

"I would've killed you by now."

_Present_

She followed the man's advice. Hesitently, but, she followed it. She had met Lexus; a girl who could control the wheather, just so long as her emotions were in control. After her, they met Evangiline, who they called Eva; a girl who could heal people at will. In a nearby town, lastly, they had met Eliza; a girl with telekinisis. They were all connected to each other through both their powers and the way they met.

The man, the very same man who had killed Tara's parents, had killed their parents aswell. They were all told to leave their towns. The questions was: Why?

"Another vision?" a blonde girl-Eva-asked as Tara and Lexus went to the dining room for breakfast. Tara nodded.

"Same one?" a girl with red drill-Eliza-asked. Tara nodded again.

"Romantic, but, scary," Lexus said.

"That's not the half of it," Tara said. "I don't know who the boy is, nor the person talking to me."

"Maybe," Eliza said, flipping throught the pages of her book, "it's the man who killed our parents."

The room was silent. Tara took a bite out of a pop-tart. "Possibility," she said.

"Enough of the gloomy talk!" Lexus shouted. "The sky's almost covered with grey!"

No matter how many times you looked at her, she always had that goofy smile of hers. Lexus was almost always happy. Anytime she wasn't, well, they all just hoped that it would wear off in a matter of hours.

Eliza almost forgot something. Something very important. "That's right!" She yelled. "Have you guys ever noticed those guys with a black cloaks?"

Everyone looked at her. There had been at least five men in black (no pun intended) walking the town. "Coincidense?" she asked, finger in air. "I think not!"

"How is it not?" Eva asked. "Many people wear black cloaks all the time."

"Not like these guys!" She leaned against her. Eva blushed. She didn't like it when people leaned against her. "These guys look like the guy who killed our parents! This might be why he sent us here!"

"H-he didn't send us here, specifically!" Eva stammered. "He just sent us away from out towns! But-"

"Okay, Lizzy, stop before she faints!" Tara shouted.

"All I'm saying," Eliza steped away from Eva before she was attacked, "is that we might be here for a reason!"

"You have a point..." Eva said.

"Damn right, I've got one!"

Tara banged her head on the table. "Look," she said, "let's just have one morning without all the talk about those days!"

"You've got something to say, hm, Tara?" Eliza yelled.

"Maybe," said Tara. "Maybe I'm just implying that maybe not everyone is over this!"

The room was silent. Even Eliza. No one could argue that she was wrong when she was right. Eva looked like she was on the verge of tears. Eliza hugged her. "Sorry guys," she whispered.

* * *

Eva went into her room to get dressed. She wanted to get out of the room before things went from bad to worse. Evangiline, well, she was a strong girl, but, she was a shy one. Her love for others, though, conquered that fact. She never hated anyone. Not even the man who had killed her parents. She disliked him, yes, but, at the same time, she was thankful. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have met such wonderful friends. She looked through her closet and found a dress that had a white skirt and a black top. It went about to her knees, which was alright with her. She put a navy blue hair in her blonde locks. She looked in the mirror. Her blue eyes stared back her. "I look too much like my mother," she grimaced.

A knock came from beyond the door. "Eva," Lexus groaned. "Did you steal my garter belts?"

Eva blushed. "G-garter belts?"She stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about. Did you check with Eliza?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I don't wear garter belts!" Her blush deeped. "How could you think that I wear them?"

"Alright, alright!" She left.

Eva smirked and went to a dresser drawer. "That's payback, Lizzy!" She pulled out a garter belt.

* * *

Eliza ran through the house. "I didn't steal them!" She yelled.

"Liar!" Lexus screamed. "Give 'em back!"

"I didn't steal your..EVA!"

Eva came out of Lexus's room. "Your garter belts are in your dresser, Lexus." She called.

Lexus and Eliza were silent.

* * *

A/N: This is the madness of this house!

Kat: This is the sparta of this house!

e.e

REVIEW OR I'LL GO VEXEN ON YOU! XD


	2. Who steals a friggin' struggle bat? Oo

Tara left to take a ride on her skateboard. Not much went on in Twilight Town. The only real big events were the Struggle matches, and a fair held at the end of the summer. When they first arrived, they thought that things would be great. So far, they were pretty much on the money.

She stopped at a bulletin board at station heights. "While munny's on the mind..." she whispered to herself. "Hmmm..."

"Looking for a job too, Tara?"

She turned around to see a girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders. "Olette!" She said. "Yeah. We're running low."

"If you wanna make money fast, try the mail delivery! (Seriously, in KHII, that's the easiest way to get money)" Olette smiled. "It'll be especially easy with your skateboard!"

Tara instantly took the flyer for the job! "What job are you taking then?" she asked Olette.

"Hanging posters around Station Heights for the Struggle Matches."

"Well," she grabbed her board, "Thanks for the tip! See you 'round!" She waved to Olette and road to the woman hiring. She gave Tara six letters.

"Give these to the people they're for," the woman said. "Come back when you're done for your pay."

Immediently, she started her job. It was easy the first three people...strike that, two people and a bird! The second bird, she had to grind on the rail of the slope to get to it it was so high and the fifth letter went to the same woman who hired her. "One question," Tara said, "Birds get mail?"

The woman laughed and gave Tara 50 munny. "Oh," she said, shocked. "You forgot one!"

Tara looked at the letter. She was as shocked as the woman when she saw that it was to her. "No problem," she smiled. "It was already delivered for me!"

The woman smiled with her.

"STOP!" A man shouted. "THIEF!"

Tara and the woman turned around. A man in a black cloak, hood on, was running towards the Tram Common. "Oh, no he doesn't!" Tara got on her skateboard and road after the man in black (no pun intended again). "You, stop!" she went to top speed.

She saw what the thief had stolen. It was a struggle bat. Why would he steal something as useless as that? Tara asked herself.

Coming from the Tran Common was Lexus, eating a piece of candy from the candy shop, soon to be closing down. She stoped dead in her tracks, which soon lead to both her and the thief falling over each other.

"I'm so sorry!" She said to him.

"Don't apologize!" Tara yelled. "The guy was making trouble!"

"Oh, well..." she pulled off the guy's hood and hit him across the head.

The man yelling, apparently the man who hosted the Struggle tournaments, ran to them, panting. The man was definitely out of shape. He looked at the, as they now saw, boy. "Who in the right mind steals a struggle bat?" The man yelled.

The boy flinched. He had a mullet, and green eyes. And, if people could judge by appearances, he looked kind of wimpy. "I'm sorry!" he said. "It won't happen again!"

"Tara!" the man yelled. "Thanks for stopping him! You've been a real help!" He snatched the bat out of the boy's hand and headed back to the sandlot.

"Hey!" Lexus yelled. "I helped!"

The boy stood up. "Sorry about knocking you down," he said. "It was a complete accident! I swear!"

Tara stared at him. Something didn't feel right about him. "What's your name?" she asked him.

He turned around and grinned. "Demyx!" he said.

"I'm Lexus!" Lexus introduced herself. No one could believe how cheery she was.

"Tara," Tara also introduced herself. "Hey, not to sound nosey or anything, but, why'd you steal a struggle bat?"

Demyx stayed silent. He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. "Well...uh..." he mumbled. "I saw it out in the open, so I [icked it up and some guys started picking a fight, so, I ran."

"Oh," Lexus glared. "Seifer and his gang! They're no good at most times! They call themselves the 'Disciplinary Comity', but, all they are are a bunch of bullies!"

"You've got that bit right!" Demyx laughed.

Tara kept staring at him. Black cloak, she thought. Could it be?

"Tara! Earth to Tara!" Lexus waved her hand in front of Tara's face.

Tara blinked. "Sorry!" she look at her. "Didn't you leave with Evangiline?" she asked her.

"She went into the woods."

"The woods?" Demyx asked. Worry was written all over his face.

Tara glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

He gulped. "This can't be good..." he mumbled.

Tara looked at him and ran towards the woods. "Shit!" she yelled. Completely forgetting her skateboard, she ran in front of a few of trolleys to get to the hole in the wall. She swore, she was running so fast that her legs were going to walk off without her.

When she finally got to Eva, she was lying on the ground. "Dammit!" she yelled. "Eva!"

"Stay away from her!" someone yelled. She looked around. "They'll come after you next."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Tara shouted.

A man in a black cloak, the same black cloak as Demyx's, walk out of the shadows of the trees. His hood, unfortunatly, was up. "Take my advise! Stay away from her and leave her protection to me!"

"No!" Tara screamed. "Do you really think I'm going to leave my friend on the ground like this?"

"Not one thought about it." He pulled out a sword, one side of it was crimson red, the other black. Suddenly, about five white figures, no limbs, no fingers, a zipper looking mouth, and a symbol on their heads that looked like a heart combinded with a cross. Instintly, he cut through them like they were made of silk! "Although," he stated, "I don't think that you can fight these guys. At least, not yet." He laughed and left in a strange, black portal.

"That was Alan," a familiar voice said. She turned around. No one was there. "What the...?"

Soft moans were coming from Evangiline. She slowly opened her eyes, and stood up, brushing the dirt from her dress.

"Eva!" Tara hugged her friend tightly.

"Hey, Tara!" Eva whispered.

"Are you okay?" Tara let go of her. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "He saved me."

"Who saved you?" She was almost acting like an adult, asking a little girl about a voice she heard.

"A man in a black cloak!" she blushed. "I couldn't get a good look at him, but, he saved me from the white creatures."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun!

Kat: I hate cliffhangers!

Me: Deal with it! It won't happen much, but, all we know is that Demyx is awesome and Alan is mysterious.

Lissy: He is also not part of Organization XIII, as you can tell by his name!

Me: Oh! And, to King Yazoo:

Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you think my fic is interesting! I hope you enjoy other chapters!

All: Ja ne~!

PS: I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning! Don't hate on me!


	3. FINALLY! I can update! Stupid fanfiction

Tara sat at the counter, her head in her hands. What's going on? she asked herself.

_Earlier that day_

"The man in the black cloak saved me!" Eva said happily. "He pulled out these over-sized Frisbees out of nowhere and destroyed the white guys!"

Tara stared at her. "He what?" she asked.

Eva looked around. A look of sadness crossed her face. "He saved me!" she groaned. "Then someone knocked me out as he was helping me up!"

"Alan..." Tara remembered the name that someone spoke of. "But...the other man...who was...?"

"Eva! Tara!" Lexus came running from the tram common. She was smiling, as if nothing happened. "Have you guys seen Demyx?"

"Who?" Eva asked, confused.

Lexus grinned. "This really weird looking guy in a black cloak!" She said.

Tara froze. "Wait a sec..." her voice trailed off. "Black cloak...are the three connected in some way?"

_present_

It was now almost midnight, and, still, Tara wondered about the three. One, Demyx; a boy whom had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, who seemed fairly nice, but, something didn't seem right about him.

Two, the man who had saved Evangiline; was he saving her for his own benefit, or because he cared about a damsel in distress?

Lastly, Alan; supposedly the man to put Eva in more danger after the strange man saved her.

All three were connected by the same black cloak. It was all too coincidental.

"Up late again, I see," Eliza's voice whispered from the hallway. Her hair was down, as it always was at night.

"I think better awake, believe it or not," Tara said bluntly. "Besides," she yawned, "I'd rather not have the dream again. As much as I want to know who the person is, I don't want to see _anyone _like that."

"It's the same for us too," Eliza sat next to Tara at the counter. "But, we would know how to save him if we know who he is! And, if we know what's going to happen that day, we'll know what to do!"

Tara sighed. "It's not that simple!" she groaned. "Everytime that dream comes to me, no one comes into details!" She leaned back. "I can never get a good look at him!"

"Do you try to?" Eliza questioned her.

Tara pondered over that for a minute. "I guess not," she answered. "I guess I've been too scared to."

"That's your problem!" Eliza pointed out. "You've been too scared to look at his face, so, you've been trying to keep a distance, so that when you do meet him, you won't know who he is!" She smiled.

"Where'd you learn that?" Tara smiled back. "A guru?"

"No, actually, a boy!" Eliza blushed. "I didn't get a good look at his face, but, he was really nice! I was in the sandlot, practicing my swing with a struggle bat, and I lost my grip and threw it at him! He didn't seem mad, but, he told me control the bat better!"

"Um...I don't think you should consider him nice for that, but, go on!"

"Anyway, he said that I had a familiar scent on me! Someone he met, maybe, and asked me about my powers! I showed him, and told him about us! I told him about your dream, and he told me 'She's only scared of the past. Her parents died a horrible death, and she doesn't want anyone paying the same price her parents did. Therefore, she's keeping him to a distance.' Super smart! A life lesson!"

"He had a black cloak on him, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but, he also told me, 'If you keep on looking at what's behind you, you'll trip over what's in front of you.'"

Tara sighed. "I swear, it's a fashion statement! Anyway, that friend of yours seems nice. I want you to introduce me one day!" She got up and walked to her room. "Night Liz!"

_REM_

The dream was different then before. It showed a boy with black hair, but, in the same black cloak the others were wearing. The time of day in the dream was the same. "Why are you doing this?" Tara screamed. "You're a heartless man, you know that?" Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. The boy only smirked. "Stop it!" She screamed once more.

"Oh, is the little freak worried about her friends?" he asking in a mocking tone. "Don't worry, I'm sure that the Organization is taking care of them. However, I'm not so sure about your little friend here." A dark portal appeared, and a boy, _the _boy, appeared as it disappeared. He was hurt, Tara could tell that much.

"Are you mental?" She yelled. "He has nothing to do with this, Alan!" His name was all too clear to her.

He held the boy by his silver hair. "Oh, I think that he has _everything _to do with this."

"T-Tara!" The boy whispered.

"Leave Riku out of this!" Tara yelled. _'Riku...'_ his name rang through her head. _'That's his name!'_

_The next morning_

"I've got a name!" Tara yelled the next morning at breakfast! "I don't know what's going to happen to the town, yet, but, I've got the boy's name!"

"Well, out with it!" Lexus shouted.

"Yeah," Eva smiled. "You've been having this dream for a while now!"

"His name is Riku!" She smiled. It was rare to see her as happy as she was. "And the man talking in my dreams is name Alan!"

* * *

A/N: Was this too fast? O^O

Kat: I'll tell you in my review, because apparently, you can't predict the future like Tara!

Me: OK, then, time for Reviews!

To Kat-pyon:

O^O Sorry 'bout that! I'm up late writing these for some reason. I guess my thoughts go fast at night.

To EragonLoverLovesYou:

Thanks! I will keep writing!

OK (SPOILER NOWS! STOP READING NOW IF YOU HATE FANFIC SPOILERS): As you guys already know, Tara is with Riku and Lexus is with Demyx. If you know who Eliza and Eva are with, alright. I'm a blonde, so, if I make the pairings obvious like the Mary-Sue writer I am, then, please, tell me! O*O

Kat&Me: Ja ne~

PS: FANFICTION! KAT BEAT YOU! HA!


	4. Friendship from the past

Eva walked back into the woods, unafraid of the white creatures coming back. Her hair took on a high ponytail, which kept it from moving into her face. She walked towards the pathway to the haunted mansion. She stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes to remember yesterday better.

_Yesterday_

Eva had walked through the hole in the wall leading to the woods. She had left Lexus at the candy shop, feeling like someone was calling her there. She took a few steps into the woods and looked around. No one was there.

"Why am I even here?" she asked herself. She turned around to go back. As she reached the hole again, about five or ten white creatures ran...erm...flew, from behind her.

She froze, not knowing what to do. They were creatures she had never seen before, let alone she didn't know how to fight them.

"C'mon guys," a familiar voice, "That's not the person we're after." A man, Eva presumed by his voice, in a black cloak appeared behind them. Eva stared at him, sad at the fact that she couldn't see his face.

The creatures continued towards her. The man threw his weapons at the creatures, and, in a flash, the creatures were cut in two pieces.

Eva's knees gave in and she fell to the ground. "This isn't happening..." she whispered.

The man walked over to her, removing his weapons from sight. He kneeled down to Eva, and said:

"Eva, seems like you've been taking care of yourself." He chuckled. "Then again," he placed a hand on her cheek, "you never did like getting into danger."

Eva smiled, followed by several tears. "I see you haven't changed," she said. She lifted her hands to his hood, planning to remove it.

"Are you letting your guard down over a girl?" a voice called out. "If you do that, you'll die."

Without warning, a sharp pain went to Eva's neck, and, everything went black.

_Present_

She sat down, listening to the footsteps that were coming closer. "We came off on the wrong foot yesterday," she said, looking towards a hooded man. She stood up and walked closer to him. "It's been a while," she lifted her hands to his hood and removed it to see a man with wild, spikey red hair, complemented by emerald green eyes, "Lea."

"I go by Axel now-a-days," he said, a smile crossing his face. "Got it memorized?"

Eva giggled lightly. "You always did want people to remember you," she said. "It was hard to forget you after you left. I finally gave up."

Axel frowned. "You need to watch out in the town," he said, his words becoming more serious. "I'm sure you've noticed others in a black cloak similar to mine. Most of them are looking for the person who knocked you out yesterday."

"Le…Axel…who is he? And don't tell me that he's just someone who needs to be stopped like you always did! Tell me the truth!"

Axel was dumbfounded at the way Evangiline was acting. She had always been shy and sweet. Now, she was forward and stern. He gave out a sigh. "Your friend, Tara, she's been having dreams about a boy, right?"

Eva nodded. "Riku and Alan," she told him.

Axel continued. "Alan is the one we're looking for. We're not sure of the reason, but, my boss says that he may be something called a heartless, a being without a heart."

"A being without a…heart?" She was confused.

Axel laughed, putting a hand on the top of her head. "I'll explain everything soon," he chuckled. "Until then, take care of yourself."

Eva grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. "Promise me!" She said in a harsh whisper.

Axel turned to see her face covered in tears. He had never seen her like this at all.

"Promise me!" She yelled once more. "You told me that you would come back to me before a year! It's been _three_! This time I want you to promise me this! For the love of God…LEA-"

Axel hugged her, not wanting to hear another word, but, at the same time, he wanted her to calm down. He hated it when she was angry. "I promise," his whisper made her calm down a bit.

A few minutes passed, and Axel finally left. It had been hard to believe that it had been three, agonizing, years since he and Isa left her in Radiant garden.

_Three years ago_

"Isa! Lea!" Eva called to her two friends. "Where have you been?"

Isa cleared his throat before telling Eva some bad news;

"We're…um…leaving for a while…Evangiline."

Eva's face fell, and so did her heart. "What?" she asked. "Why?"

"We're going to travel around, see new worlds and such!" Lea responded.

"Lea's idea…"Isa sighed.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Eva asked.

"Maybe a year," Lea smiled.

"Can't I come with you?"

"Your parents would murder all three of us!" Isa said. They all knew Eva's parents hated them, especially Lea.

"Well then…" Eva held out two bracelets. She was always such a girl. One bracelet was blue and had a crescent moon on it, meant for Isa. The other was read with flames painted on them, meant for Lea. "I hope you two have a safe journey."

Lea looked at the bracelet. "You charmed this, didn't you?" He remembered that she could transfer her healing powers into jewelry and weapons.

Eva smiled. "You know me too well, Lea!"

Isa slipped on his bracelet. "Take care of yourself, Eva," he smiled. "Lea, you coming?" he started to walk off.

Lea looked behind. "Give me a sec!" He took one last look at Evangiline. Her hair was down, as it normally was, and her blue eyes were filled with tears. Lea put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't go crying on me!" She whispered to her. "We'll be back! Don't worry!"

"Lea!" Isa called.

Lea looked over his shoulder to see Isa about a quarter mile away. He turned back to Eva and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

He started running and said, "We'll be back! You can count on it! We'll be back in a year!"

_Present_

Eva pounded her fist on a tree out of anger. "That lair!" she panted. "Why did he lie to me like that?"

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun~!

Kat: -.- TOO SHORT!

Me: Be happy I updated at all! I've had writers block

REVIEWS!

Emi Izumi: Ask and you shall receive! I'll try to update whenever I can!

Anexi Naie Nightshade: Thank you! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough if it wasn't! My imagination has been going to LATER chapters and not chapters I'm writing now, so, not sure how soon I'll be posting.

Person with no name (there was no name): Yes, chapters are short, but, my mind says thank you for the complement. XD

Kat and me: R&R (Grammar issues! XD)


	5. Insert chapter title here

Tara lay on her bed, facing the ceiling. It was a calm and silent evening; everyone was either out, or, in Eliza's case, reading. It had been a day, already, since the men in black cloaks had been showing up. One, Tara and Lexus knew, was Demyx; a strange boy with a blonde mullet. Another, in which they all knew, was Alan. The other, which, only Eva knew, was Lea, or, as he went by now, Axel. Tara closed her eyes, thinking of the boy, Riku, which had been entering her dreams nonstop ever since they had moved to Twilight Town.

"Riku…who are you?" she mumbled to herself. Her attention, then, went to the letter she had gotten yesterday; unopened and left alone. She reached for it, looking at the back of the envelope.

"_Tara_

_Twilight Town"_

"No one except the town knows of me…!" she whispered. Her hand shook at the touch of the letter. "Dammit, Tara, grow a pair!" She finally ripped open the envelope, and out came a piece of paper. She read it:

"_Dearest Tara,_

_By the time you open this, you will probably know who I am, but, if you do not, I will tell you; I am Alan, or, as The Organization knows me, a heartless with a heart of gold. Now, I bet you're wondering, "What is a heartless? What is The Organization?" Well, I'll explain that shortly. Right now, I am here to warn you of a few things:_

_There is a boy named Riku in your dreams, I presume. You've had dreams of me killing him. I assure you that I mean no harm to him, and, that future will not come true, unless, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess._

_The Organization; yes, I said I would explain who they are shortly, and, I am! They are a group of thirteen, I think fourteen, now, nobodies, beings without a heart, who are trying to create a being called "Kingdom Hearts." Now, this is where I come in; they need heartless to create Kingdom Hearts. A heartless is also a being without a heart, but, we carry hearts as well. We are a bit hard to explain, harder than nobodies, you see._

_This is all of the information I can give at this moment. The rest will be given to you in due time. Until then, rest assure, you will be in safe care. I am always watching you, and making sure that you are safe. I know, I know; you don't trust me because I killed your parents. Well, this, I had no choice. I'm sorry._

_Take care of yourself._

_~Alan"_

Tara scanned the letter over and over again. She didn't understand; why was the man who had killed her, and the others, parents helping her?

A knock came from the door. "Yo, Tara, are you eating?" Eliza's voice came from the other side.

"I'm…uh…not hungry!" Tara said back. "I think I'm just gonna ride around the town." She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her scabbard, her kissaki inside. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. "I'll be back before midnight," she said, grabbing her skateboard and heading out the door.

She kicked off and started to skate towards the sandlot. She dodged pedestrians here and there. A few elders yelled at her for riding too fast. Finally, she made it. It was empty, all except for one person; Demyx.

Demyx was sitting on a bench, playing, what looked like, a large, blue sitar. Tara rode up to him, a look of disgust on her face.

"Demyx," she said harshly.

He stopped playing his sitar and looked up at her. He smiled and waved. "Hey, Tara!" he said, cheerfully. "You're looking lively!"

"Cut the chit-chat!" She handed him the letter from Alan. "I know what you are, so, you better start explaining! Why are you after Alan? What does Riku have to do with it? What do _we_ have to do with it?"

Demyx made his sitar disappear and stood up. His face went serious. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"More serious than yesterday when I kicked you ass!"

"Alright…but, you've gotta have an open mind when I tell you this!"

"Alright!"

He pointed to himself. "As you already know, I don't have a heart. The Organization is creating Kingdom Hearts so that we can have hearts of our own again. Heartless, however, are slightly different! There have only been two heartless, that I know of, that have had the form of a human; Ansem, my bosses heartless, and Alan. Alan's nobody was destroyed one day by you, according to my boss. Do you remember the day when you first fought one of those dusks?"

Tara nodded. "My kissaki wouldn't go through it at first, and, then, it started to glow. When I hit it again, it disappeared."

"That's right. That sword of yours: where'd you get it?"

"I woke up one morning and it was there. I hardly ever take it out unless I absolutely need to, though. This is the first time in…since the "dusk."

"Ah, I see. Well, anyway, what you and the girls have to do it is beyond my knowledge. I'd suggest asking my boss, but, well, let's just say that if he figures out that I told you _anything_, my ass is as good as gone!"

"What about Riku?"

"That…I really don't know. Maybe you should ask…never mind! I'm already in enough trouble. If anyone in a black cloak asks, you didn't hear it from me!"

"Alright…wait, one more thing!"

"What?"

"Why did you tell me all this?"

Demyx chuckled slightly. "Any friend of Lexus is a friend of mine!" With that, he opened a dark portal and walked into it.

Tara stood there, blank, frozen, and confused. "Well, that was…!" She couldn't even put it into words. Finally, she got back on her skateboard and started riding towards home.

"Tara!" A male voice called out to her as she reached the alleyway. She stopped her board and turned around. It was a man with a black cloak. His hood was over his head, shadows covered his face.

"Which nobody are you?" She asked him.

"Oh, Tara," the man said, "I am not a nobody!" He took of his hood, revealing his short, black hair. "I am Alan, Tara." He reached his hand out to her. "And I need your help."

"You should already know that I was going to ask this, but, I'm going to ask it anyway; "Why would I help you?"

"Oh, little Tara; so precautious," he took a few steps towards her. "I killed your parents, yes, but, that was only for reasons beyond your understanding." He placed a hand on her head. "Maybe if I told you-!"

"Stop!" A voice echoed alleyway. Alan and Tara both looked up. Another cloaked figure stood on the roof top of a building. "I think you've done enough, Alan!" He jumped off of the roof, landing in between Tara and Alan.

"Oh, my, is Ansem the Wise on my tail too?" Alan asked. "This will never do."

"You hold the Heart of Gold. The last thing we need is The Organization getting to you!"

Tara's eye widened. "That voice…!" she whispered.

"Well, then, if you want me so badly," he opened a dark portal, "The come and get me!"

The cloaked figure ran after Alan as he stepped into the portal. As he went to attack, his hood fell off of his head, showing his long, silver hair, and a blindfold covering his eyes. "Dammit!" He yelled. He, then, look to Tara, who was frozen in fear. "Are you alright?" he asked, walking towards her.

Tara felt her whole body shaking, and she could hear her own heart beat with every step the boy took towards her. As he reached out his hand to her, the only thing she could say was, "Riku…!"

She collapsed into his arms.

* * *

A/N:

Kat: IT'S ABOUT TIME!

Me: I'M SORRY!

Kat: Yeah, yeah, it's been almost a year!

Me: I know, I know! I'm sorry! DX

Kat: Emi-pyon is going through depression!

Me: HEY! LET ME EXPLAIN THAT!

Kat: *sits on the couch*

Me: Okay, so, the first reason for not updating was…Lissy and I broke up. What happened a little bit after that is a bit personal, but, yeah, shit happened. After that, in May, my best friend, Rachael, passed away from bone cancer (*cough*Lonely Souls*cough*) and…as Kat-pyon said, I had depression. So, yeah, I finally updated. Hopefully, I can update more quickly! Well…

Me&Kat: Ja ne~!


	6. Update DO NOT REVIEW

Please Watch the link below and DO NOT review this! Send me a Private message on what you think! If you review this, you won't be able to review the next chapter (If this is the Blood&Love story, then feel free. However, Lonely Souls and Nobody Scares Us, DO NOT REVIEW!))

/watch?v=jlhCZE1o884


	7. Real Chapter 6 here!

_This is different, _Tara thought to herself, as her dream took her to an island, rather than the traumatic dreams that she has been having. She stood at the shore of the island as the sea touched her bare feet. The smell of the salt water was a pleasant, calming feeling.

"Tara," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She turned around to see Riku, although, this time, his blindfold didn't cover his deep, blue eyes. He didn't wear a cloak, but, a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, and a pair of baggy blue denim jeans held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. He was smiling; a warm, tender smile. "This is my home; Destiny Islands."

"It beautiful," she said to him as she stared at the sunset. "Why did you leave it?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm a good listener."

"Alright, I wanted to-."

_Wake up…_

Tara's eyes widened. "Riku, this is a dream, isn't it?"

"No, Tara, it isn't."

_I said, wake up!_

And with that, a pillow was put over Tara's head.

"What is with you and putting pillows over my head?" Tara sat up and yelled at Lexus!

"It was either that or make the guy downstairs wait!" Lexus shouted back. "Besides, if I could, I'd let you sleep so that I could here, 'Oh, Riku, how I love you so! I dream of you every night! Let us elo-.' AH!"

Tara had put her hands around Lexus' neck, attempting to choke her. "The guy downstairs; it is a boy with silver hair?"

Lexus nodded, her face turning a bright red from the lack of oxygen.

"Lexus, if you say anything about what I dreamt last night, you can kiss your ass good-bye!" She let go of her neck and hopped out of bed. "That 'guy downstairs' is Riku!"

She ran out of the room and down the stairs. There, she saw the boy who had saved her the evening before, holding onto her kissaki.

"Don't touch that!" She said, sternly.

Riku looked over at her. "It's like a keyblade," he said. "What is it?"

"I said 'Put it down'!" Tara yelled.

Riku quickly gave the sword to her. "Your friends tell me that you can see the future," he told her. "Is this true?"

Tara put the kissaki on the counter. "Only in my dreams; and that's a literal statement."

"Is this how you knew my name?"

Tara kept silent.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"Why are you here?" Tara asked.

"I'm helping Diz."

"Diz?"

"Never mind that! What's going to happen to this town?"

Again, Tara kept silent. She looked down at her kissaki, then back to him. She didn't know what to tell him. _I can't just tell him that he's going to die, _she said to herself.

"I-I can't say it…"she whispered. "It's too much. I haven't even known you one day, and, yet, I've known you for months. Riku…" her voice became shaky, and tears started to build up in her eyes

Riku's expression remained calm as he started to walk towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What have you been seeing, Tara?"

Tara bit her lip, blinking back any tears that would dare to start falling if they hadn't already. "This town…I don't know what's going to happen to it. The only thing that's been happening in my dreams is…your death…"

"I get killed by Alan?"

"How did you know…or, is it already obvious?"

"That and…your friend had already told me."

"Of course they did," she looked around the room for a few moments before giving more detail. "There's…always a storm," she explained. "I can always feel the rain hitting my skin, and my bangs sticking to my forehead. I think that some of that has to do with Lexus. This is all I know."

Riku looked at the kissaki that still lay on the counter. "That sword of yours: where did you get it?"

Tara looked at the kissaki. "One night, when I was very little, I went to bed, and dreamt of an island. There was a boy, and he had this huge key! He treated like a weapon. Then, I woke up, and there was a sword lying next to me. A bit stupid, but, that's how it happened."

"The keyblade!" Riku almost seemed surprised. "That boy; did he have spikey hair and really big shoes?"

Tara lifted an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"That's Sora! He's my best friend!"

"Then, the island: that was Destiny Island? That's your home world!"

He looked down. "Yeah…"

An awkward silence was exchanged. A slow two minutes must've gone by before either one of them spoke again.

"What is Alan? I mean, why did he kill our, Eva, Eliza, Lexus, and my, parents?"

"Diz hasn't said anything about that. The only thing I know is that he is a heartless that carries a heart almost powerful enough to-."

"...fuel Kingdom Hearts?" Tara smirked. "I do my homework. The organization needs it in order to have hearts, right? What's so bad about it?"

"That's classified information, sorry."

"Fair enough," Tara looked around. "By the way…where did Eva and Eliza go?"

* * *

Eliza read her book as she listened to the three friends, Seifer, Fujin, Vivi, and Raijin (1), practice for the struggle matches coming in summer. The "Disciplinary Comity" is what they were called. Such protection from kids her age, of course, sarcasm was implied in such comments.

"Dammit!" Seifer shouted in frustration, "I'll lose at this rate!" With annoyance, he threw his struggle bat in Eliza's direction.

"Seifer!" Fujin shouted.

"There's someone sitting over there, y'know!"

Eliza lifted her eyes from the book to the struggle bat. _Interesting bat, _she thought, focusing her mental energy on the bat, stopping it in mid-air and settling it on the ground. "If there wasn't something weird about that bat," she shouted to them, returning her focus to her book. "Although, Seifer, you put a lot of force into that throw and did nothing to warn me of the impact. Are you implying that you were truly trying to harm me?" She turned the page.

Seifer glared at her. "You need to keep that mouth of yours shut, Eliza!" He started for the bat.

"I wouldn't touch it," she said. "Someone may get hurt." She closed her book, standing up and beginning to walk away. "Just some friendly advice."

Seifer, disregarding the red-head's words of warning, picked up the bat, which, as if on cue, lifted itself out of his hand and hurdled towards Eliza.

"Eliza!" Tara's voice came from the alley ways, as she came running into the sandlot. "Head's up! Down! Look out!"

Eliza turned around, once again, stopped the bat in mid-air. "Well, looks like my false words were true."

Seifer looked at the two girls, dumbfounded by what he had just seen. "What…the…fuck?"

"It appears explanations are in order," Tara looked to Seifer and the rest of his posse. "It's a really long story."

"I really don't care," Seifer said. "As far as I know, this never happened."

"Uh…okay?" Tara was honestly surprised. There was a struggle bat floating with no explanations.

"Tomorrow better be normal, or I will ask for explanations!" He walked off, signaling for the three others to follow him. All of them, except for Fujin, followed him.

"Telekinesis?" She asked.

Eliza nodded, a smile making a way onto her face.

She turned to Tara. "You?"

Tara smiled, shaking her head. "Precognition; I have visions in my dreams."

"Secret?"

"Yes," Tara said. "Please keep it!"

"Yes," Fujin nodded as she followed the others.

Tara smiled as Fujin left, and then looked to Eliza. "Cut the crap! Eliza's never that serious!" She said sternly.

"Aw…" a voice came from behind the bushes. "You're no fun, Tara!" Eliza walked from behind the bushes.

Tara looked at the two Eliza's. "This is not normal."

"Indeed it's not," a male voice came out of one of the girls. "You have sharp senses; such to be expected by the sister of Alan." They smirked as dark streams began to surround them, covering them, and disappearing to reveal a taller man with messy blue hair, the bangs covering his right eye. He wore the same black cloak as Riku and Demyx.

"Sister?" Tara questioned. "To him?" The expression on her face was terrifying.

"Tara!" Lexus and Riku came running from the alley way. "Is everything alright here?"

Riku's attention turned to Zexion; a familiar face to him. "Didn't you die in Castle Oblivion?" He asked coldly.

"Still the same as when we last met, Riku," Zexion replied, equally as cold.

"You two know each other?" Eliza asked.

"Alan's my brother?" Tara shouted again. "This is bull shit! How am I related to him?"

Everything fell silent. All attention fell onto Tara. "I was an only child!" She shouted. "My parents said _nothing_ of another sibling!"

Again, silence, for no one knew what to say at this point.

A dark portal appeared suddenly, and out of it came a man with red hair, spiked up and wild, wear, yet another, black cloak. Behind him stood Eva; a look of distress on her face.

"Guys, we've got a problem," Eva said. "Axel and I saw Alan again."

* * *

A/N: FINALLY!

Kat: We've reached the climax?

Me: Yes, we have!

REVIEWS:

Anexi Naie Nightshade:

Thank you. I've been doing much better now. I hope you also liked this chapter and many more to come. ^_^

Kat: -.-' Is that what you call a troll, Emi?

Me: Um...^^" Well...I thought it was funny. Sexy Zexi in a girl's body? Lol?

Kat: ...-.-'

Both: Ja ne~!


End file.
